So emotional
by pezberrygirl
Summary: Santana Lopez is the biggest bitch in Mckinley, who falls in love with the biggest loser in all Mckinley Rachel Berry, but how did this sexy latina felt in love with Rachel? I'm posting this story in wattpad too
1. Chapter 1

**a/n :Hi guys hope you like my story**

**disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of their characters *sigh***

**chapter 1-The beginning**

* * *

it was another typical day in the life of Santana Lopez, going to school, cheerios practice, glee club at the end of school day, but glee was different today, she just kept looking Rachel's legs or as she likes to call "Manhands" she didn't even pay attention to her best friends Quinn and Brittany while they where asking what was wrong with her at the end of glee

"Seriously, San what's wrong with you" the girlfriends said in unison

"uh what" said the latina distracted by the thought of those legs

"what's happening to you you are so distracted today" Quinn said in frustrasion

"swear to me you are not gonna say anything to anyone"

"we swear" said the both blondes

"ok, i just couldn't stop thinking of berry today and in glee i kept looking at her legs the entire hour"

"WHAT! you like manhands" the blondes said

"no, i never said i like her"

"you totally like her" Brittany said

"don't know britt, i find her attractive"

"how can you find RuPaul attractive?" Quinn asked

"don't called her like that" Santana said defending the diva

"now you are defending her?" Brittany asked

"you have to choose between your popularity or that loser, please Santana we are already in glee club wanna add berry to the mix too" Quinn said

the to blondes and also girlfriends left Santana thinking in frustrasion

"i just can't stop thinking on her" said the latina to herself while walking towards her car


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2-The next day**

* * *

The next day, Santana woke up from her wierdest dream she has ever had, she was sweaty and confused

"did i really just had a sex dream about manhands" she said to herself, then she heard her mom knocking her door

"mija, breakfast is ready" Maribel said

"i'll be there in a sec, just need to shower and put on my uniform"

while Santana was in the shower, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream, the way how Rachel felt against her skin, how their bodies moved while scissoring,but those feelings needed to stop because how people would think about her Santana Lopez dating Rachel Berry, she didn't even care less about her being tagged as lesbian but did care being tagged as another Mckinley loser, because that was what she going to be if she started dating Rachel.

finally Santana stepped out of the shower, put her cheerio uniform, did her hair and makeup and climb down the stairs to eat breakfast

"good morning mami" the latina said

"good morning honey, your breakfast is on the table"

Santana seated down and looked at the scrambled eggs on her plate, this was the third time her mom made eggs for breakfast, but she ignored it and asked instead

"where's daddy"

"he had to go to work early" her mom said sadly, yep there was definitely something up with her

Santana finished her breakfast, went to brush her teeth and leaved her house, she climbed into her silver volvo and drove to school

in school she was talking to Quinn about who they where slushing next

"oh i know who" the latina said evily

the were walking towards Rachel locker and she said

"hey mandhands" the latina said and Rachel looked up, then Santana throw the red slushie to her face and kept walking

"i thought you weren't going to insult her" Quinn said confused

"you were right Q, my rep is everything and now is in danger because we are at glee club, i don't want to lose it completely"

"i know that i told you that, but whe i got home, Britt and i were talking and i don't think your rep is gonna get hurt unless you let it to, please you are Santana Lopez you scared everyone in this school if you continued being bitchy nothing is gonna change, you deserve to be happy San and if Berry makes you happy, you should be with her"

the school bell rang

"come on we'll gonna be late to biology"


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3-Biology class**

* * *

Santana was sitting next to puckerman, his lab partner in biology they were talking about puck's next party so that they were ignoring the teacher, Mr James interrupt their conversation by saying

"Mr Puckerman and Miss Lopez i'm sorry to inform you two but i need to assign you new partners"

"what but we are already working in our project" Santana said

"well think about that next time you interrupt my class, and i clearly said that you didn't have to work in your project till next week something that you might know if you didn't talk during the entire hour" Mr James said

"ugh,ok" said Puck

"so Mr Puckerman your new partner will be Mr Chang and Miss Lopez your new partner will be Miss Berry"

just by hearing "Miss Berry" Santana's air leave her whole body

"now exchange tables"

Santana just stood frozen in her place looking at Mr James

"Miss Lopez"

"yeah" that was the only thing that could leave Santana's mouth

"now exchange tables"

"yeah sure" she said weakly walking towards Rachel's table

_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, i'm trying to stop thinking about you Berry and stupid MrJames puts me as your partner, GREAT_ she thought

"hi" Rachel said

"what" Santana said, her voice sounded cold

"umm... i was going to ask you if you wanted to make the project on my house my dads went to a business trip so i have my house to myself"

"sure, whatever" Santana said as she didn't care but the truth was that she did care, a lot more that she had to, every part of her body was screaming, she would have alone time with Rachel and that made her nervous.

"so on Wednesday it's okay for you?" the diva asked

"sure"

when the bell rang, she walked straight to the cafeteria where Quinn and Brittany were waiting for her,they used to eat with the rest of the cheerios but they couldn't talk without someone hearing, so they prefer to eat on their own table

when Santana sat down, Quinn said

"so how's been your day avoiding Berry"

"so well that Mr James put her as my lab partner" she said sarcastically

"what happend with puck?" Brittany asked

"Mr James seperate us because we talk to much" the latina said

"sorry,San" Quinn said

"yeah well that's not the worst part, i'm going to her house on Wednesday, to make the damn project "

"ooh la la alone time with berry" Brittany said, the blondes giggle

"haha, maybe that's funny for you two but i'm freaking out"

"i don't get why you're making such big deal about this, you are going to her house, so what?" Brittany said

"so what? i don't know britt maybe because everytime i look at her i want to fuck her, maybe because i had a sex dream about her yesterday" Santana said it without thinking the last sentence. _shit_ she tought

"you had what? whatever i don't want to hear about your weird wet dreams with berry, what i'm trying to say it's that you like her" Quinn said

"yeah you totally do San" the other blond said

"no, i don't" Santana said

the blondes nod their heads

_no i don't, god yes i do _she thought


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4-Berry's house**

* * *

Santana was outside of Rachel's house door, she took a big breath and knock, it wasn't even minutes when Rachel opened the door and Santana couldn't be more shocked

"hey" Rachel said

"your your your clothes"

"it's nice to see you too, Santana"

"don't bullshit me, why aren't you dressed as an old grandma" Santana said confused

"because we aren't at school"

Santana looked at her confused

"i don't wear my good clothes at school because i don't want to ruined them when i get slushied"

"oh"

"yeah _oh_, wanna enter or not" Rachel said a little irritated

"gezz, Berry you don't have to talked to me like that" Santana said entering the house

"please Santana, you are the last person to talked about respect"

"yeah you're right, nice house by the way"

"thanks, come on let's go to my room" Rachel said walking up the stairs, Santana just stood there

"your room?"

"yes my room, the materials are on my room and my dads would kill me if we made the project in the living room,you bring the information right?"

"yeah i did" Santana said

"great so come on"

"yeah sure" Santana said following the short girl to her room

"here it is" Rachel said opening her bedroom door

"i might be wrong about your clothes but your room it's exactly how i imagined"

"thanks, i think"

when the both girls finished the project Rachel said

"it looks great we are gonna get an A with this, well your gonna leave now or?"

"you are throwing me out or what?" Santana said kinda hurt actually

"no i didn't mean it like that it's just i didn't know if you wanted to leave or stay if i'm being honest actually i wouldn't mind some company" Rachel said blushing a little

"you want me to stay?, sure"

"seriously?" Rachel asked

"yeah" Santana said sitting on Rachel's bed, Santana was thinking all night about Rachel and got to the conclusion to make her all hers, but she didn't quite figured it out how so she just said

"i want to be friends with you Berry, ya know you're kind of cool"

"Santana Lopez calling Rachel Berry cool" she said almost shocked

"i said kind of" that made Rachel giggle, _god she's so cute_ Santana thought

"well if you want to be friends with me you have to start calling me Rachel not Berry and... apologize about everything you put me through"

"fair enough, sorry about everything i put you through, every joke, every slushie, everything, Rachel" the latina said looking at Rachel's eyes, she didn't even thought twice she just grabbed the diva's face with both hands and kissed her

soon enough the were making out on Rachel's bed, Santana pulled off and just said

"umm i gotta go" Santana said running out Rachel's house


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5-The kiss**

* * *

It was the next day after the kiss, and Santana was more nervous than ever, she told Brittany and Quinn about it.

"you have to talk to her" Quinn said

"i can't, not after i ran out of her house"

"Santana you have no choice, you are her lab partner and she's at glee club too, you can't avoid her" Brittany said

"uggh you guys are right, but when?"

"what about now" the two blondes said pointing at Rachel who was searching for her books at her locker

the latina tooked a big breath and thought _i'm fucking Santana Lopez i can do this _with that she walked over Rachel's locker and said

"hey"

"what do you want, Santana" Rachel said angrily

"i'm just here to a-" Rachel cut her mid-sentece and said

"you don't have to apologize, you just realize"

"realize what?"

"that you are attracted to me, but you have a rep to protect " Rachel said sadly

"Rachel-" she began to speak but the diva cut her again

"i get it Santana, it isn't like i haven't been rejected before" Rachel said tearfully and walked out running to the restroom

Santana got angry about what Rachel said and followed her to the restroom, she opened the door and said

"seriously Berry, i don't know if any of your gay boyfriends liked your drama but it's kind of lame and will you stop cutting me on mid-sentence when i have something to tell you "

Rachel nodded for her to proceed

"gezz thanks, look Rachel i know you're hurt about what i did, i know it wasn't cool but i got scared, okay"

"scared?, since when Santana Lopez get scared by someone" Rachel said

"since i care about that someone"

"you care about me?" Rachel asked shocked

"will you just shut up for the first time in your life and let me finish"

Rachel nodded

"Rachel, i like you okay and i got scared because i thought you were going to rejected me so that's why i ran off"

"why you would thought i was going to rejected you"

"because i treated you like shit for the past 2 years "

"yes but i forgave you when you apologize to me and asked me if we could be friends, so are we?"

"i don't think so"

"i understand" Rachel looked down

"i said i don't think so because i want to be more than friends"

"so do i" Rachel said blushing, still looking down

the cheerio grab her by the waist and pulled her to her body and pulled her chin up

"so Rachel Berry would you be my girlfriend"

"yes"

Santana put her lips on hers and give her a passionate but still gentle kiss, without running out this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6-Pezberry**

* * *

Santana and Rachel got out of the restroom holding hands, suddenly Santana didn't care about being seen with the diva actually she wanted everyone to see her with Rachel, to everyone to know that she was hers.

"so what's your next class?" she asked Rachel

"i have chemistry before lunch"

"ok, see ya then"

Rachel gave her a quick kiss

"see ya" Rachel said walking to her next class

when Santana turned around to go to her class she jumped when she saw to blondes standing in front of her

"god bitches, you scared me"

"why on earth we are the last ones to now" Quinn said

"to know what?" Santana asked

"that you are dating RACHEL!" both blondes shouted

Santana covered her ears "you don't have to shout"

"why didn't you tell us" Brittany said

"i haven't told anyone we got together like 10 minutes ago"

"well, all the school knows now" Quinn said

"i figured that now"

"but, when?, what?, how?" brittany asked

"well i apologized about her house inccident, i told her i liked her, i asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes" Santana said with a grin on her face

"omg you are totally whipped" Quinn said

"what i'm not whipped i'm still Santana Lopez, the biggest bitch in this school"

"ummh i totally see that" Brittany joked

"look i don't know if you haven't figured out but we have class" Quinn said

"SHIT" Brittany and Santana said

when it was lunch break Santana waited Rachel to get out her classroom when she got out, Santana said

"hey Rach ready for lunch"

"sure, where are we going"

"umm to the cafeteria"

"oh"

"what's wrong"

"nothing it's just i haven't eaten at the cafeteria before"

"so where do you have lunch?"

"on the choir room"

"Rachel nothing bad it's gonna happend to you not when you're with me"

"ok, let's go then" Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand, they walked together to the cafeteria when they got there Santana walked her over to the unholy trinity table where Brittany and Quinn where waiting for her.

"hey guys this is my girlfriend Rachel" Santana knew that the blondes already knew about they releationship and of course they knew about Rachel, not because they used to bullied her but because they where at the same glee club for god's sake, but still Santana wanted to present her as her girlfriend.

"yeah we know" Brittany said smiling

"so Brittany and i were thinking if you two wanted to go to a double date with us" Quinn said

"mm Quinn that is so nice from you, but i think Santana and i need to go to a first date first" Rachel said

"oh how stupid i am sorry i forgot, Rachel can we ask you something?" Quinn asked

"sure"

"we wanted to apologize for everything we did to you" Brittany said

"it's ok i don't have any ressentiment" Rachel said

"ok, cool so you guys what's your ship name?" Quinn asked

"our what?" Santana asked

"your ship name, when you combine both of your names to make your own" Brittany said

"well i don't know" Rachel said

"what about pezberry?" Santana asked Rachel

"sure, i like it" the diva said leaning to kiss the latina, Santana kissed her back

"eww PDA girls" Quinn said

the four girls bursted out laughing


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: hi guys, sorry for not been active for the past few days i just came back from a trip, but i will be posting a new chapter later today :)**

** -pezberrygirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-First date**

* * *

Santana was waiting for Rachel at her locker like every morning for the past week.

"hey babe" Rachel said while making her way towards the latina

"hey, i wanna ask you something, are you free friday night?"

"yeah i am, why?" the diva asked

"i wanna take you out on a date, you know we have been dating for a week so i think it's time" Santana said

"sure, so friday night"

" at breadstix , we can go to other place if you want"

"i think breadstix is perfect"

"ok, let's go to class"

that friday evening Santana was getting ready for a date with her dream girl, Santana might be tough at the eye of the people around her but when it came about Rachel she turned into a softy even though she didn't let people calling her that, well except for two blondes

"you such a softy" Brittany and Quinn said in unison when they saw the gift Santana was getting Rachel for their date, they were helping Santana get ready well actually teasing her

"oh shut up" she said blushing

"oh little sanny it's blushing" Quinn said laughing

Santana rolled her eyes

"hey, have you guys done it?" Brittany asked

"Britt we have been dating for a week of course we haven't" Santana saud

"and i don't think you will at least not now" Santana's mom said

"mami have you been hearing our conversation?" the latina said nervously

"don't worry Santana i just came here to say good luck on your first date" Maribel said hugging her daughter

"thanks mami"

"i love you mija, well i will leave you to get ready, hi girls" Maribel said

"hi " Quinn and Brittany said

the three girls kept quiet till Santana's mom got out of her room and Santana closed her door

"Oh my god i just died of embarrasment" Santana said

"does your mom think you're still a virgin?" Quinn asked

"well i don't think she told her she fucked half the school either" Brittany said

Santana was driving to pick up Rachel for their date, she knocked her door and for her surprise Rachel's dads opened

"hi Mr and Mr Berry i'm here to pick up Rachel"

"well hello Santana, Rachel told us a lot about you" Hiram said

"i'm going to tell Rachel you're here" LeRoy said

"wanna pass inside"Hiram said

"mmm sure" Santana said

when Santana pass Rachel was coming down the stairs _so beautiful_ she tought

"hi" Rachel said

"ready?" Santana asked

"yes"

"well Mr and Mr Berry it's been nice meeting you" Santana said

"its been nice meeting you too Santana" LeroRoy said

When they got to breadstix, Santana did the classic open her door, to Rachel, it was at dessert when Santana asked

"Are you a virgin?"

"WHAT!" Rachel said with her eyes wide open

"i'm sorry i just talked without thinking"

"it's okay, but asking your question, yes i'm still a virgin" Rachel said

"anyway i wanna give you something"

"San, you don't have to give me anything"

"but i want to, i saw it the other day on tiffany's and i thought it was perfect, knowing that gold stars are your thing" the latina said giving Rachel the gold star necklace

"it's beautiful, wanna help me put it on?" Rachel asked standing off her chair , Santana stood up to and put the necklace on Rachel's neck giving her a quick kiss on it

Rachel turned around to face the latina and give her a passionate kiss

"you're the best girlfriend ever" Rachel said

"no, you are the best girlfriend ever" Santana said kissing the diva back


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-Puck's awkward house party **

* * *

It have been a month since Santana's and Rachel's first date and now it's the moment to prove how strong their relationship was, it was the moment for them to go as a couple to one of puck's lethal house parties, Puck's parties have always been something to talk about in Mckinley not only because they were big and loud, it was because not everyone was invited and not everyone was double invited either, at exception of the Unholy Trinity and some of his jock friends.

Rachel have never gone to one of his parties, well that was a one time that he went with Finn when they used to date, but that was something she didn't like to talk about and the reason why they broke up.

Santana and Rachel were making out on Santana's bed making the best of her parents not in home, Santana loved every second she had touching the diva because Rachel wasn't the kind of girl who gave away that much, when the latina started touching Rachel's leg, the diva pulled away from her.

"so babe, do you wanna go to puck's party with me?" Santana asked

"mmm sure"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing i just, it was a long time ago that i went to one of his parties" Rachel said

"and?" Santana asked

"and i'm nervous tha's all"

"nothing bad it's gonna happened babe" Santana said hugging Rachel tightly

"yeah that's what he said" Rachel muttered to herself, Santana heard her but didn't say anything

"i have to go, i have lot of homework" Rachel said

Santana walked her out and said

"ok bye, see ya tomorrow"

"yep, see ya" Rachel said giving her a long kiss

the next day Santana couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel said. _yeah that's what he said, yeah that's what he said, yeah that's what he said. who's_ _he?_ she thought to herself

she saw puckerman walking threw the halls and she launch over himself

"puckerman!" she yelled

"hey, take it easy Lopez, last time i checked you had a girlfriend" he teased

"haha, look puck do you remembered what happened to Rachel last time she went to your party?"

"mmm, what i remembered was that i saw her crying and asked her what was wrong and she told me that she and Finn broke up. Why?"

"no for nothing, thanks puck"

"whatever you want San, hey you are coming to my party this Saturday right?"

"yeah, i am" she said

that Saturday night Rachel and Santana were dancing at Puck's party, when Rachel said

"hey i'm going for a drink"

"ok"

Rachel was pouring herself a drink when she felt someone beside her

"i didn't know i was going to found you here, Rachel"

"hi Finn"

"can i talk to you on private, now that you are with Santana it's hard to see you alone"

"yeah,sure" Rachel knew that it was a mistake going somewhere with him alone, because the last time wasn't pretty at all, but she was a curious person so.

when they got to an empty room she asked

"what's up?"

"what the fuck do you think you are doing Rachel?"

"what are you talking about?"

"the last time we were together you show me that you were really straight"

that made Rachel chuckle "the last time we were together you raped me Finn so i don't think i showed you i was '_really straight'"_

Finn got angry and pulled her to wall and start kissing her, he got her hands locked to the wall to so she couldn't pull away

when the door opened the heard someone yelling "WHAT THE FUCK!" they turned around and saw Santana standing there, Finn pulled Rachel away and Rachel said

"this is not what you think, Santana"

"yeah sure" Santana said running away with tears falling her face

"why you just don't let me be happy" Rachel yelled at Finn

"because you're mine" Finn said pulling Rachel towards his body

"leave me alone" she said kicking Finn balls and running away

"puck do you know where Santana went"

"no i don't "

Rachel spend an hour searching for Santana at puck's house, when she was about to leave, Quinn stopped her with tears rolling down her face and said

"Rachel i just got a call from Santana's mom, San got into a car accident and she is at the hospital "

"what"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-what are friends for**

* * *

"how is she?" Rachel asked Quinn

"angry when i told her you were here" Quinn said, she and Brittany came back to hating Rachel because of what Santana told them she saw on Puck's party

"look Quinn i know you're angry of what Santana told you, but that's not the truth, okay. The truth is that " and with that Rachel told the blonde everything that happened that night and the night when she and Finn broke up

"oh my god, Rachel i'm so sorry wait, why didn't you just explained that to San from the very beginning"

"i don't know i think that i was ashamed and when i did try this happened"

"well why don't you just go in and tell her that"

"because she doesn't want to see me"

"Rachel, believe me if couples really did what the other partner said they will be no relationships alive"

Rachel took Quinn's advice and enter Santana's room

"what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"i came here to explain you what happened last night" Rachel said

"look Berry i don't want to hear any of your lame excuses"

"but San-" Santana cut her mid-sentence

"no RuPaul i don't want to hear you, get out of my room" now Santana was shouting

"okay, i'll leave you alone"

When Rachel got out of the room she wasn't crying like she did last night, she was tired of it, tired of people calling her names, she decided that she wasn't going to fight for Santana or their relationship, she fighted for many things in her life and she always was the one to got hurt ,but if Santana wanted to fight for her she wasn't going to stop her either.

"seeing the look in your face it didn't went so well"

"no it didn't i tried to talk to her but she didn't let me, i'm going home,bye Quinn"

"bye" it was the only thing her mouth could process, she was shocked seeing Rachel so normal, that made Quinn mad, she enter Santana's room and start yelling

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"what are you talking about?"

"why you didn't let Rachel explain?"

"manhands doesn't have to explain me anything i know what i saw"

"listen you COLD HEARTED BITCH! what you saw was a misinterpretation of the reality, yes Finn and Rachel were kissing but it was because Finn forced her and you know why she and Finn broke up, it was because he RAPED her"

"that's crazy, she told me she was a virgin"

"and what do you think she was going to tell you, _no Santana i'm not a virgin i was raped_, seriously, you guys haven't even dated that long for her to tell you something that big"

"shit, i fucked up"

"hell, you did"

the next day Santana was out of the hospital it wasn't a big car crash but the big for her to spend one night on the hospital

"mom, dad, i'm going with Quinn"

"but Santana you just got out of the hospital" Rafael said

"i know dad but i'm fine and i have to talk to her"

"okay but don't stay out too late" Maribel said

when they got to Quinn's car she said

"we aren't going to talk, are we?"

"no we aren't, you're taking me to Rachel's house, like the best friend you are"

"ugh ok, but you're buying me a fro yo"

Santana knocked the door of Rachel's house but no one opened, she knocked again and still no one opened

"maybe there's no one home" Quinn said

then they heard music coming from Rachel's room

"i'm climbing her window"

"what! you are going to fall and going to the hospital again and your parents are going to kill me"

"nothing it's gonna happen Quinn, jeez stop being so paranoid" Santana said starting climbing

"just be careful"

when Santana got to her window, she was glad it was open, she enter it making Rachel jump

"god Santana you scared me, why you climbed my window?" Rachel asked turning the music down

"because i knocked and no one opened"

"well i thought you didn't wanted to talk to me"

"that's no reason to not open your door what if was someone else"

"oh i knew it was you i saw Quinn's car"

"and you didn't open, look Rachel i know i screwed it up Quinn told me everything"

"oh so you did listened to Quinn and not you own girlfriend"

"in my defense you weren't my girlfriend at that time and i had no choice she started yelling at me"

"and what i am now"

"well know i'm going to ask you again if you want to be my girlfriend, so do you?"

"how do you know i want to be your girlfriend again"

"that's why i'm asking" Santana said

"i don't know maybe-" Santana cut her mid-sentence with a kiss

"Santana Lopez doesn't like to be denied"

"i see that" Rachel kissed her back

"so that's a yes"

"yes, but i didn't like you calling me those names"

"i'm sorry baby never happen again"

"promise"

"i promise baby " Santana kissed her again

"god, i love you Santana"

Santana stared at her with chock because it was the first time she ever heard her saying her that and she like that, she like that very much

"say something" Rachel said nervously

"Rachel Berry i love you too"

they were about to kiss when they heard someone yelling at her window, when they looked up the window it was Quinn who was there and said

"hey guys can i leave now"

"yes you can, thanks by the way"

"what are friends for"


	11. Chapter 11

******chapter 10- the first time******

* * *

Santana was having a sleep over with Quinn and Brittany, they always have one 2 times a month, just to talk about girly stuff.

"hey i wanna talk you guys about something"

"sure what's up San" Brittany said

"Do you guys think it's time for me and Rachel you know, do it?"

"i don't know San, for what Rachel's been through with Finn, i think she wants to wait a little longer " Quinn said

"i thought so too but she has been acting really weird lately, she's been all over me these days, and i supposed to be the one whose all over her"

"does she told you that she wants to have sex?" Brittany asked

"no, that's what confuses me even more, i don't know what she wants"

"why don't you just ask her" Quinn said

and that was her plan get Rachel alone and ask her, so that Monday Santana asked Rachel if they could meet on the bleachers of the football field after school.

"hi love what's up" Rachel said

"hey babe i just wanna ask you something"

"you okay?" Rachel asked sitting down on the bleacher next to Santana

"yeah, you just have acting really lovey with me and it's getting confusing"

"i thought that you liked that"

"oh i do believe me, but when we make out you let me touch you more than you ever let me and i'm getting to the realization that you wanna do more than make out "

"because i do"

"what? but for what happened with Finn, i thought that you wanna wait "

"Santana what happened with Finn was a year ago and i actually don't remember anything, i know being raped is something that people think that you'll never overcome but i did"

"so do you do want to?"

"of course i do San, our first time together will be the one i will remember for the rest of my life"

"me too baby" Santana said grabbing Rachel's face with her both hands and giving her a long kiss which Rachel's break off by saying

"c'mon if we stay here we are gonna get late to glee"

so all week Santana planned her perfect first time with Rachel thanking god her parents weren't going to be that Friday night at her house

when Rachel got to Santana's she was more than nervous but when Santana opened her door and the diva saw those brown eyes that melted her everytime she saw them, she was more than sure that they were doing the right thing and at the right time

"hi" Rachel said breathless entering Santana's home

"hey, here giveme your coat" Santana said taking Rachel's coat off

Rachel's was wearing a pink long sleeve casual dress and Santana a black sleeve crop top t shirt with black tight jeans, she wasn't a dress person

"you look beautiful" Santana said making Rachel blush

"not as beautiful as you but thanks" that made Santana smile

"so dinner's served if you wanna sit"

"sure what you made?" Rachel asked sitting down

"i made vegetable curry with courgette, squash, peppers and cauliflower all vegan"

"it tastes delicious Santana"

"thanks it's the first time i made this so i'm really glad you like it"

when they finished, Santana tooked Rachel upstairs when they got there Rachel was breathless, Santana had made a petal roses path with candles on the sides, they walked it till they got to Santana's room there was more candles on the floor and on her bed was a star made of petal roses, that made Rachel chuckle because she thaught it was going to be a heart

"hey you okay?why are you crying?" Santana asked Rachel wipping her tears of her girlfriend face

"because this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done to me"

"you deserve the best Rachel, so no more tears this should be a happy moment"

"you're right, no more tears" Rachel said smiling and kissing the latina

Santana grab her by the waist to bring her closer to her and they walked to the bed, the both brunettes lay down then Rachel moved so she could be on top they were all mouths and heavy breaths, Santana loved the way Rachel's skin felt next to her, then the latina started unfasten Rachel's dress till the thing lay flat on the floor, that's when she saw the diva's black lingerie

"you like?"

"baby i love it"

in less then a minute Santana's clothes were also on the floor so she was only on her red lingerie, Rachel cup one of Santana's breasts and squeeze it, that made Santana moan, the latina started kissing Rachel's neck then jaw leaving a trail of wet kisses on her skin, she took off the diva's thong and start teasing her licking her clit then she inserted two fingers on Rachel's vagina

"oh god Santana" Rachel moaned

she was so close Santana could feel it but she wanted it to last so she moved to the smaller brunette breasts, she unclasped her bra and start sucking her right breast as she rolled her left nipple with her fingers

Rachel's heart was racing, she felt herself warm and her nipples were erect, she took Santana by the hip to be on top again she started sucking Santana's neck, she rippped off Santana's underwear and insert her index finger on Santana's vag

"oh fuck"

"you like it babe?" Rachel asked

"mmhm"

"how much? " Rachel asked inserting another finger

"god alot Rae"

the rest of the night was magical, both girls made each other feel things that they couldn't ever imagened. Because for them this was their first time.


End file.
